


Your Eyes Give Me Hope

by Jeniouis



Series: Howard Stark Centered Fics [23]
Category: Avengers (2012), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aldrich is still evil but he likes Tony, All Omegas are Slaves, All the other Avengers are Alphas, Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dominican Sam, F/M, I'm also going to play with ethnicities because I can, Irish Steve, Italian Howard, M/M, Maya and Aldrich are Tony's foster parents, Mpreg, Oh and Howard is not Tony's dad, Omega Bucky - Freeform, Omega Howard, Omega Rhodey, Omega Sam, Omega Steve, Or really a mega super gigantic AU verse, Romanian Bucky, Sexual Child Abuse Warning, So there is so much non incest in this story, They're horrible people but they're not bad parents, This really isn't as cracky as it sounds, Tony kind-of-not-really-but-will-tolerate-him likes him back, Work In Progress, slave AU, they're as good as you can expect them to be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t ever have to do anything you don’t want to with me.” Tony promised. Rhodey looked at him and smiled a little.</p><p>“Thank you.” Rhodey said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Eyes Give Me Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Long rant ahead. You can just skip to the story if you want.
> 
> Those few of you who are familiar with my works know that I love, love, **love** to take AUs to the max. And this one is no different. This started off as me watching CinemaSins' videos on youtube about the Captain America movies and the guy made the comment that they were trying to bring all the old characters from The First Avenger into the sequel and I was like "It would be cool if I could whump all of my favorite characters from the Captain America series. Thus this was born.
> 
> So on to some real background notes: Howard was never Tony's father in any way, shape, form, or fashion (and to that one person who asked for prompted for a Howard/Tony but Tony wasn't Howard's son, this is not that story but I am working on it. I have not forgotten! If you are even reading this). So until I think of something good (highly unlikely) Tony's background will mostly stay obscure (not really. There's a story there but it won't be in depth). All you need to know is that Maya and Aldrich are a married alpha couple and they are his foster parents. That doesn't go as wrong as you would expect it to...Well it does but without affecting Tony directly, as in he never gets physically hurt. Psychologically though... Oh and if you didn't read the tags (which really explains my first rant) I played with ethnicity here. Because I can and I'm awesome. Oh and female alpha's can't have children but male omegas can.
> 
> Ok, all rants have ceased. Please continue. I hope you'll enjoy this. :)

They were beautiful. All five of them. Only five of them. The rarest gender on the planet. They were all young too. Around Tony’s age which was only four years old. And they all looked so sad. But Tony guessed he would be too if he were locked up in a cage. They were at a fair and the Omega Auction was the main attraction. Tony wanted to walk up to the cages and speak to them, told his foster mother, Maya, that but she stopped him. Told him he wasn’t supposed to talk to omegas. That omegas weren’t supposed to talk in the first place. Tony pouted and settled for a wave. Maya asked him if he would like to have one. That threw Tony’s little mind for a loop. How could he have another human being? He asked her that and she laughed. She told him that omegas were not human being and that if he wanted one, he could have one. Tony considered it for a long time, before finally saying yes, thinking it would be nice to have a playmate. He asked her if they could have all of them. She laughed again and told him they weren’t that rich. So Tony had to choose one. Just one. Since his intent was to buy now, she let him get up close to them. They all looked so sad and it just made Tony want to save them all. But he couldn’t. He asked the auctioneer will they be back next year. The creepy looking guy said yes, and they would probably have the same whores too. Since they were extremely expensive. Tong growled a little at the term whore. They were not whores. Tony would have told the creep that but Maya told him to behave. Tony still didn’t know which one to choose though. They were all equally beautiful. Tony just decided to choose the one in the middle because he was being hurried. A check worth a hundred thousand dollars later, Tony was given a receipt. His name was on it. Maya told him it was because it was bought with his money. Or rather the money his parents’ company was still making. They told him the omega (they were carful to use the term omega this time) was all his. The wrapped a collard attached to a leash around the poor things neck. It looked uncomfortable even to Tony and the omega didn’t seem the least bit happy to be strangled in such a way. The auctioneer handed the leash to Tony who asked if he could take it off. Maya and the auctioneer looked at him as if he had lost every bit of his mind but told him, he could do whatever he wanted with the omega. So Tony took it off and the poor thing looked so thankful. Though he didn’t look at Tony. Just kept his eyes down, his hands folded neatly behind his back.

On their way home, Maya told Tony he would have to train the omega so he could learn how to service him. Tony almost hit the floor. Where did this training and servicing come from? All he wanted was a friend. Tony asked her that and Maya laughed again. Told him he was a silly little fur-ball. Tony was still extremely confused. Maya told him that his dad (correction: foster dad. His foster parents were very adamant about him referring to them as his real parents but Tony never really felt like they were. Because they weren’t. They tried. They really did. But the two just weren’t parent material. They were an uncle and aunt at best) would teach him all about it when he got home tonight and would help him train the omega. Which is something Tony would never, ever, in this world or the next want. He didn’t tell Maya that though. Just nodded politely, figuring he’ll play one of his little tricks to get what he wants. When they got home, Maya just told him to have fun with his new toys and walk off to do what she normally does. Whatever that was. So Tony just stood in the middle of the living room looking at the other little boy. The boy kept looking down at the floor until Tony gently touched his chin and raised it so the omega could meet his eyes. The omega startled at the action, his evident fear showing clearly in his eyes.

“What’s your name?” Tony asked him. The omega stuttered in surprise for a moment.

“James.” The omega answered so quietly and nervous. Almost as if he were afraid he had done something wrong. Tony smiled a little and rubbed the other boy’s cheek.

“What’s your last name?” Tony asked. The omega got that surprised look again.

“I don’t...I guess Rhodes.” The omega said quietly again. Tony hummed.

“I don’t like it. I’ll call you Rhodey. That’s much better.” Tony said as he grabbed the omega’s hand and started leading him to the play room. “I have lots of toys.” Tony continued in conversation, leading Rhodey down the halls of his mansion, trying to ignore the incredulous start the omega was giving him.

“Are you insane?” Rhodey said. Tony chuckled. “That’s not how this works.”

“Says who?” Tony said nonchalantly.

“My mommy,” Rhodey answered, “She told me that one day I’ll find an alpha and I’ll have to do whatever he says.” Rhodey said. That made Tony pause.

“That doesn’t sound fair.” Tony said as he opened the door to the playroom. Rhodey’s jaw dropped when he saw how big the room was and how many toys Tony had. “You don’t ever have to do anything you don’t want to with me.” Tony promised. Rhodey looked at him and smiled a little.

“Thank you.” Rhodey said.

And Tony’s foster father, Aldrich, chose that moment, that exact perfect where they were staring into each other’s eyes in full trust, to burst in and ask Tony what the hell he was doing with that omega.

~

They were at the discussion table. Tony preferred to call it Aldrich’s ranting-about-things-he-didn’t-care-about table but you know, potato, patato. He told Tony he was proud of him for buying an omega (why was beyond Tony) and he could understand how Tony got confused and thought the omega was a human being. At that, Tony interrupted him and told him that his name was Rhodey. Since Rhodey was standing right there between the two of them. And they were talking about him as if he wasn’t even there. Aldrich got the most exasperated, disappointed look, and ran a hand down his face. He told Tony that the omega didn’t have a name and should always be referred to as omega, it, or whore. Hearing that whore term made Tony tense but he didn’t say anything, just glared at Aldrich who proceeded to tell Tony how he was supposed to treat the omega and how he was supposed to train him. It made Tony’s skin crawl. It sounded like Tony was supposed to mistreat him. Tony didn’t want to do that. He wouldn’t do that. Tony didn’t tell Aldrich that though. He just nodded and agreed when it was appropriate so Rhodey and he could leave. But Aldrich wasn’t fazed. He knew Tony better than that now. When he got through ranting, Aldrich sighed, shaking his head as he stood and told Tony he could leave with his new toy. But before he left the room, he told Tony if he didn’t train the whore, he would. It made Tony tense again, in anger. But he only nodded and walked out with Rhodey, closing the door behind him. He gently took Rhodey’s hand and led him to his bedroom. Not the one his parents thought he slept in. His real bedroom on the other side of the mansion where the servants lived. They were better company though. When they were locked in his room, Tony realized Rhodey’s hand was trembling in his. And he was looking at the floor again. He was back in that shell he was in when Tony first saw them at the auction. And he was so scared. Tony could tell by his scent. So Tony hugged him.

“I will never treat you like that. I’ll keep you safe.” Tony told Rhodey. Rhodey looked up at him, meeting his eyes very nervously.

“You promise?” Rhodey asked. Tony nodded fervently.

“I promise.” Tony said. Rhodey looked so grateful. And the fear just melted away from his eyes.

And since they finally got another chance to have a moment, Jarvis (who was usually his bro) chose that exact moment to knock on his door, telling him it was time for dinner. Rhodey startled and jumped behind Tony, trembling all over again. Tony growled a little and walked up to the door, opening it. He got Rhodey to detach from his back so he could introduce the two. Jarvis, a beta, smiled down at Rhodey in such kindness as he knelt down to their level. He spoke to Rhodey gently, making sure he wouldn’t scare him anymore than he already was. Rhodey calmed down gradually, especially when Tony told him that Jarvis was safe to be around. Tony asked to Jarvis to keep an eye on Rhodey while he was gone and of course the beta promised to. He asked Rhodey if he was hungry and the omega nodded fervently. So Jarvis led Rhodey to the servants’ kitchen. Tony hated that they had to eat in two separate places. Hated that there was a division in the house at all. Why couldn’t everyone just mingle with each other despite their difference? Tony figured he would change it though. When he was an adult and in charge of his company and his mansion (this was his mansion, his parent’s had owned it) he would change it all and everyone in his home could be free.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
